Billy Miles
Billy Miles was the son of Detective Miles and a resident of Bellefleur, Oregon. He claimed to have been under temporary alien control several times in his life (TXF: "Pilot"). After one final abduction, Miles was genetically altered into a human/alien hybrid, and became a super-soldier. Education Billy Miles attended the class of '89 with Theresa Nemman, Ray Soames, Karen Swenson and Peggy O'Dell. Under hypnosis, he later recalled that he and all his friends had been having a party in the forest to celebrate their graduation in the summer of 1989 when he first saw a bright light that transported him to a testing area. The light told him to gather his friends so that an unspecified group could conduct tests on them. According to Billy Miles, the group also inserted an implant inside his nasal cavity. He would wait for the group's orders, which were given to him by the light, and was assured by the group that no one would know about the arrangement. Around the same time, both he and Peggy O'Dell were involved in an automobile collision on State Road. They were both diagnosed with an unidentifiable form of post-traumatic stress, similar to a condition that Ray Soames suffered, but Billy Miles also lapsed into a "waking coma". Following the accident, they were live-in patients at Oregon Memorial Psychiatric Hospital in Raymon County, where they were treated under the supervision of a Doctor William Glass for four years. :In March 1992, Doctor Glass states that Billy Miles and Peggy O'Dell have been at the hospital "going on four years, now". The same doctor supervised Ray Soames' treatment for slightly longer than a year but did not use hypnosis on Billy Miles, Ray Soames or Peggy O'Dell. Two former students who had graduated at the same time as the doctor's patients were found dead in or near the woods and Ray Soames' deceased body was found shortly after he had escaped from the hospital. It was believed that he had died due to exposure, but he had only been missing for seven hours on a warm night in July when his body had been found. (TXF: "Pilot") :The precise times that these three deaths took place or were reported are unknown. Although Ray Soames is said to have died on a summer night in July, the year of his death is not mentioned. Abducting Former Classmates in 1992 One night in March 1992, Billy Miles' former classmate, Karen Swenson, scrambled through Collum National Forest. After she stumbled into a small clearing, she saw Billy Miles approach from the source of an immense light growing over a nearby hill. The leaves surrounding her swirled up in a circle as Billy Miles stood over her and the light engulfed them both. The next morning, Billy Miles' father inspected the unknown victim's body and managed to identify her because she had been in his son's year. Special Agents Mulder and Scully visiting Billy Miles on March 8, 1992.]] On March 8, 1992, Billy Miles was lying on his hospital bed at Oregon Memorial Psychiatric Hospital when he was visited by FBI Special Agents Mulder and Scully. Peggy O'Dell, bound to a wheelchair, sat next to Billy and read to him from a green book. Doctor Glass informed the agents of Billy Miles' "waking coma" and the accident on State Road. When the doctor asked Peggy if she could talk to the visiting FBI agents, she claimed that Billy wanted her to read to him. She told Mulder that Billy enjoyed it when she read to him and needed her close. After Scully stormed out of the hospital, Mulder ran after her and joked that Billy had said he was sorry that he hadn't had a chance to wish her goodbye. Mulder and Scully later discovered that Peggy O'Dell had been killed after she allegedly ran in front of a truck and that Detective Miles, who had forced the agents to leave Collum National Forest, was actually Billy Miles' father. The detective also told Mulder to stay away from Billy Miles. Later the same night, Mulder came to the unlikely conclusion that Billy Miles was responsible for the deaths of Karen Swenson, Ray Soames and the first two victims. Mulder also theorized that Billy Miles had been summoned by some alien influence to take Peggy O'Dell into the woods earlier. The agents returned to the hospital, where a nurse stressed that the possibility of Billy Miles leaving his bed or even blinking was highly unlikely. When Mulder began questioning the nurse by asking whether she had changed Billy Miles' bedpan the previous night, the nurse replied that no other member of the hospital staff would do it. Mulder continued questioning her as Scully examined Billy Miles' feet. When the nurse asked Mulder what Scully was looking for, neither agent replied. Instead, Scully showed Mulder soil on the soles of Billy Miles' feet and took a sample of the soil before leaving with Mulder. In a corridor outside the hospital ward, she enthusiastically stated the seemingly crazy possibility that Billy Miles could have killed Peggy O'Dell. Scully was amazed that the soil she had found on Billy Miles' feet matched a substance she had found earlier in Collum National Forest, proving that Billy Miles had been in the same woods where Karen Swenson had died. The agents visited the forest to take a sample of the soil there so they could run a definitive comparison between the two substances. When they heard screams from within the woods, Mulder and Scully ran through the forest toward the source of the noise. However, Detective Miles was also in the forest and ambushed Scully, knocking her to the ground. When he tried to stop Mulder, the FBI agent accused him that he had always been aware that Billy Miles was responsible for the deaths and urged the detective to stop Billy before another teenager was killed. up in his arms.]] Eventually, Detective Miles was persuaded to try and stop his son. He ran to a clearing where Billy was crouched over Theresa Nemman, as the wind whirled around them. The detective encouraged Billy to let the girl go and to leave her alone. However, Billy continued to lift Theresa Nemman up in his arms and Detective Miles eventually raised his gun, aiming the weapon at his son. Mulder knocked the detective over, saving Billy Miles from being shot, and noticed that Billy had two small bumps on his lower back that had been found on the bodies of Karen Swenson and Peggy O'Dell. A bright light shone down on the teenagers from above, growing in illumination to ultimately engulf the entire clearing and each of the spectators. When the light dissipated, Billy Miles was standing over Theresa Nemman, completely ineffected by the "waking coma" he had been experiencing, but he was unable to remember what had happened to him. Also, the two spots on his back had disappeared. At the District Attorney's office in Raymon County, Oregon, Mulder and Scully contributed a case file and filed paperwork on Billy Miles. Billy traveled to Washington, D.C., where, at the FBI's headquarters on March 22, Doctor Heitz Werber conducted hypnosis on him. While Mulder watched, Billy Miles recalled the group who had given him orders through an implant in his nose and had conducted experiments on him and on his friends. He also remembered that, when the tests had not worked, the group had wanted everything destroyed and had told him they were leaving. Billy was scared that they would return, but Doctor Werber assured him not to be afraid as the FBI intended to help him. Section Chief Scott Blevins later told Scully that Billy Miles' testimony was insufficient evidence to prosecute the case. Scully reacted by presenting a metallic implant she had found in the nasal cavity of Ray Soames' exhumed body. Scully believed the artifact was the communication device that Billy Miles had described earlier. Late one night, Mulder called Scully to notify her that the paperwork they had filed on Billy Miles was gone. (TXF: "Pilot") :At one point in the pilot episode, Scully announces her suspicion that both Detective Miles and Medical Examiner Jay Nemman knew that Billy Miles had killed Karen Swenson. As there is insufficient evidence to prove whether Doctor Nemman was aware of this fact, Scully's theory could indeed be accurate. Contacting Mulder & Scully in 2000 Scully investigate an X-files in 2000]] In 2000, some eight years later, Billy Miles contacted Mulder and Scully after the bizarre events in his hometown, where a sheriff's deputy had disappeared, an alleged alien craft had crashed and his father was acting unusual. By this point, he himself had become a deputy, having apparently overcome the trauma of his past history. After briefly reminiscing with the agents and taking them to the sight of the odd events, Billy drove away with his father. The subsequent disappearance of Theresa Hoese (née Nemman) from her home put Billy on even greater edge and he became paranoid about his father's behavior. While Mulder and Scully entered the Oregon woods in search of the alien craft, Billy confronted his father at gun point, demanding an explanation and asking why (despite being his father) he had never believed him. After Sheriff Miles replied that he "just wanted it all to go away", Billy subsided and lowered his weapon. Detective Miles revealed himself to be the Alien Bounty Hunter and took Billy back to the alien craft, his real father having been killed on the night of the crash. Billy was later among the other abductees, who silently greeted Mulder, after he had entered the ship's force field. They all looked up into the light of a UFO, hovering above them, and were taken once again. (TXF: "Requiem") Return and Transformation In 2001, Billy was found floating at sea by fishermen in the Atlantic Ocean, his body exhibiting later stages of decomposition. He was the fourth of the abductees to be found dead or dying. However, after being being taken to a morgue in North Carolina for an autopsy, he began moving and blinking. He was quickly transferred to a state hospital, where life-support equipment was hooked up to his body and his heart rate maintained, although his attending doctors considered the latter fact to be a "miracle". It was his incredible recovery which spurned Skinner into digging up Mulder's grave, in the hope that he too was indeed still alive. While he was visited by Scully, Billy appeared to go into a seizure and Scully saw two heartbeats on his heart-rate monitor. However, this seeming anomaly corrected itself and Scully consequently believed the reading to have been due to a temporary technical malfunction. After some time in recovery, Billy woke up, slowly managed to unhook himself from the medical apparatus and eventually showered. This resulted in his decomposed flesh washing off, revealing a perfectly healthy skin below. Billy was spotted by a nurse as he sluggishly walked up the hospital's corridor and she promptly informed Scully, who interviewed him along with a highly skeptical John Doggett. During their conversation, an extremely reserved and oddly behaved Billy said he could vaguely remember water and being on a "ship." He then surprised Scully by saying that his abductors and tormentors had come to "save them." It became clear to Scully that she had not seen a glitch on the heart-rate monitor and that, in actual fact, Billy had gone through an alien transformation that was incubated by the life-support systems and that he was no longer Billy Miles. The real Billy had died during Scully's visit and his remains had been the decomposed flesh the replacement had washed off. This information ultimately saved Mulder from the same fate. (TXF: "DeadAlive") Life As a Super-Soldier ]] Billy reappeared, now in perfect health, at Zeus Genetics in Maryland. He entered one of the laboratories, much to the confusion and trepidation of its scientist, Doctor Lev, and commenting that he came to verify their work had been "fruitful". Surmising from the creature in Lev's hand - which he described as an "abomination" - that it was a success, Miles killed the scientist with an incredibly strong hand chop, presumably to the neck, decapitating him. He then set fire to the facility and body. Miles subsequently went to the office of Doctor James Parenti, a colleague of Lev who had already spoken to Mulder and Doggett. When Parenti told Miles that his office was closed, Billy ominously replied "Yes, it is." Having apparently killed Parenti, Miles hid when Mulder and Doggett arrived and then confronted the former in one of the office corridors, throwing him through a glass wall. As Doggett yelled at Miles to stop, he noticed the bumps on the man's neck, identifying him as a super-soldier. He shot Miles several times without success, before seeking cover in one of the rooms. When he emerged, Miles had gone. Miles broke into the cloning medical facility being used by Duffy Haskell, while the target was on the phone to Lizzy Gill, and beheaded him with a single swing of his hand. Using a bogus surrender call to the FBI as a diversion, Miles made a move on Scully herself. After cutting the power to her apartment, he stormed inside, only to discover that he had just missed her; Mulder had arrived, moments before, and had convinced her to leave with him. With Mulder unable to escape in the car, however, Miles was able to catch up with them but, as he advanced on the agents, he was violently run over by Alex Krycek, who then picked up Mulder and Scully before fleeing. A battered and bloody Miles slowly clambered back to his feet. As preparations were made to get Scully into hiding, Doggett spotted Miles in the car park of the FBI building, and quickly called off Mulder and Skinner as they made to bring her out. With the trio narrowly getting into the elevator in time, Miles began using the staircase to search for them. Unbeknown to him, however, Mulder and Walter Skinner had given Scully to Krycek and were the only ones on the elevator. Scully, meanwhile, escaped and was driven away by Monica Reyes. Miles cornered Skinner on the rooftop, but as he went to kill him, Mulder ambushed him from behind and pushed him over the edge, where he landed on the top of a garbage truck and was pulled into its mechanisms. (TXF: "Essence") Miles' body was totally destroyed by the garbage processor, leaving only a pile of flesh and cartilage. The remains were taken to a Washington, D.C. morgue. After quickly examining the remains, the coroner noticed what appeared to be a metallic vertebrae. Leaving it for the night, the coroner and his orderly left. Alone in the room, the metal began to spin around of its own volition and grow into a spine. Miles' body regenerated itself before walking out of the building. He returned to the FBI building, narrowly missing Mulder on the way in, before chasing Skinner and Krycek out of the Assistant Director's office. When the pair took an elevator to escape, Miles punched through the metal doors and knocked Skinner unconscious. Miles was able to locate where Scully was, in hiding - Democrat Hot Springs, Georgia - where he later attacked Reyes while she was outside, attempting to fetch some water for the pregnant Scully. Before Miles could assault Reyes again, a Game Warden gunned him down with a shotgun, apparently killing him for good. However, Miles had been playing dead and got back to his feet when a large crowd gathered to witness the birth of Scully's baby, William, after which the crowd dispersed. (TXF: ""Existence) Appearances *TXF: **"Pilot" (Season 1, episode 1) **"Requiem" (Season 7, episode 22) **"DeadAlive" (Season 8, episode 15) **"Essence" (Season 8, episode 20) **"Existence" (Season 8, episode 21) References Miles, Billy Miles, Billy Category:Super-soldiers Category:TXF characters Category:Mutants